


Noir

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Community: bridge2sickbay, Detective Noir, Doctor/Patient, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Gen, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This dame is gonna be the death of me," McCoy muttered to himself as he pulled off his bloody surgical gloves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. **Prompt:** McCoy/Uhura - Noir

"This dame is gonna be the death of me," McCoy muttered to himself as he pulled off his bloody surgical gloves. He let Chapel close so he could take a moment's respite.

He leaned against the wall, head tilted towards the archway into his makeshift surgery room. Private Detective Nyota Uhura had been a thorn in his side ever since she slumped into his clinic with a stab wound little under a year ago. It was shallow and she handled herself in a way he's never seen another woman (certainly not his ex, Jocelyn) do so before.

That doesn't mean he was smitten with her, though his nurse loves to disagree about that, but he knows he does take extra care whenever she comes in after a case goes wrong. This time it was a bullet through her leg, just missing the femoral artery.

The damned woman tried to laugh it off, saying how she goes through so many stockings and shoes because of this job. Every time he wants to ask her to quit but then he'd have to give her a reason why and well, he couldn't give her a good enough one.

"Wish I hadn't given up smoking."

"Doctor, she's asking for you."

He turned towards his nurse in surprise. "What is she doing up so soon? Did the anesthesia not take?"

Chapel shook her head. "You know how it can be sometimes."

Damn cheap medication. If only he could afford the good stuff, but the clinic was barely holding on as it is. He shook those thoughts away as he went in, all kinds of remarks about her job and this last case dying on his lips as she smiled so brightly at him.

'Definitely the death of me.'


End file.
